Ceratosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Evolution |toy = Die-Cast: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect (Cut) Jurassic World }} was a medium sized carnivore that lived at the same time as the larger Allosaurus, in the Late Jurassic period. However, it also lived some millions of years before the emergence of the successful allosauroids, being of the more primitive four fingered Ceratosauria. What makes it different and distinctive is the large horn on top of its nose and the two horns over its eyes. The use of it has been debated and is most likely used for display, a weapon, or a special used for courtship battles. About 100 years ago, when it was first discovered, it was one of the most well-known dinosaurs. Another unusual feature is that Ceratosaurus had four fingers on its hands, instead of the more common three among the other large meat-eaters. This is typically an indication that this theropod is relatively primitive, whose ancestral relatives are from the earlier times of the Mid Triassic to Mid Jurassic periods when coelophysoideans and ceratosaurians were much more prevalent. Allosaurids and megalosaurian carnosaurs, both kinds tetanurans, were much more advanced, with greater speed and intelligence, as well as the ability in at least allosaurids to form packs. It is probable that the Ceratosaurus ended up being sidelined by the Allosaurus in North America, as evidenced by the fact that Ceratosaurus is the rarest fossil theropod genus present in the magnificent Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry. It probably became a prowler of the forest, using its terrifying dentition when ambushing smaller Dinosaurs. This information is given about Ceratosaurus in Jurassic Park: Explorer: *''Ceratosaurus - smaller and more bird-like than it's cousin Allosaurus.'' *''Ceratosaurus was named for the single horn on its snout.'' *''It was probably more of a scavenger, but may have also hunted aquatic prey.'' Movies= Story Creation Ceratosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the Embryonics Administration lab on Isla Sorna in secret after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, alongside Corythosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. Dinosaur Protection Group Article on the Gene Guard Act. Contains leaked InGen files. The only known Ceratosaurus was parented and fed in captivity until InGen abandoned the lab and released it into the wild. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, Ceratosaurus had pronated wrists. The clones had a bright red head and a white body with black striping. The only known individual seen also had small horns over the eyes like a Ceratosaurus juvenile and was quite a bit larger than the original, with it was 3 meters in height rather than 2 meters and 9.2 meters in length rather than 8.5 meters.[https://web.archive.org/web/20010706165800/http://jp3.jurassicpark.com/macsite/chart.html Jurassic Park III Size Chart] Being bred illegally and long after the Isla Nublar Incident, it was not planned be an attraction in Jurassic Park.Ceratosaurus is not seen on the Jurassic Park brochure. In the wild After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaur free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Ceratosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiency that affected the original dinosaurs. It is also unknown how many Ceratosaurus lived on the island, but the one known specimen was known to live in the northern portion of the island. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) A Ceratosaurus encountered Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family on a riverbank when they were digging through Spinosaurus dung. At first, the humans thought it would attack them, but instead it went away, having been deterred by the Spinosaurus dung that was on them. Post Isla Nublar Incident (2015) By the year 2018, Ceratosaurus had apparently was subjected to cruelty sometime before 2018 although it is unknown if there are any surviving populations remaining. according to the Dinosaur Protection Group, Ceratosaurus is one of the 12 dinosaur species extinct by the setting of the film. Gallery Ceratosaurus.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' size. Dc card cerato big.jpg|Jurassic Park Institute Artwork Jurassic Park III ceratosaurmeetsgroup.png Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 3.56.10 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 3.56.13 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 3.56.18 PM.png Vocalizations |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Ceratosaurus can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. CeratosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''see Ceratosaurus/Operation Genesis Ceratosaurus is available as a two-star, small carnivore in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Its appearance is based on the movie. However, Ceratosaurus‘ upper jaw is actually smaller than the movie's design. Ceratosaurus hunts larger herbivores in packs or even by itself for that matter. It is known to posses cannibalism when no other food is around. Ceratosaurus can coexist with the Albertosaurus, Dilophosaurus and Allosauru''s (though they do fear it and flee when it is near ) and even with smaller carnivores like ''Velociraptor, but this only occurs when they are not hungry or attacking each other. However with the smaller carnivores like Velociraptor the Ceratosaurus coexists either way and can even share its meals among the smaller theropods. Ceratosaurus_1.jpg Jurassic-park-operation-genesis-52273_724320.jpg Ceratosaurus_info.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' info in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Ceratosaur.jpg 192794-jurassic_park_operation_genesis_52273.449158.jpg creatosaurus box.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Ceratosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is a Ceratosaurus this video will be shown. It is stated that Ceratosaurus was a cousin to Allosaurus, when actually both dinosaurs are distantly related. Jurassic Park: Builder Ceratosaurus/Builder Ceratosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It has the small horns over the eyes like the one in the film and juvenile Ceratosaurus and unlike adult Ceratosaurs. Ceratosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Level 30 Ceratosaurus 1220.Ceratosaurus.PNG-410x0.png|Max Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus_1Star.jpeg|Level 15-20 ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Ceratosaurus/JW: TG Ceratosaurus was added to the game on January 22, 2016 as a limited tournament dinosaur. It is a legendary carnivore. It has the small horns over the eyes like the one in the film and juvenile Ceratosaurus and unlike adult Ceratosaurs. It has three long finger rather than the four short ones the real animal had. Ceratosaurus JW.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' in Jurassic World: The Game. Ceratosaurus.png|''Ceratosaurus'' card CeratosaurusJWTG.png|Base Form 12662009_777742855664624_8349646824084460301_n.jpg|Level 20 12644638_1229918400355925_5769696157431394072_n.jpg|Level 21 12643031 210893232589385 8854225745946366374 n.jpg|Fully maxed Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus Trivia.png Ceratosaurus Tournament FB News.png Ceratosaurus Lv 40 Stats.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Ceratosaurus/JW: E The Ceratosaurus appears in Jurassic World: Evolution, originally seen in the second in-game trailer footage. It looks a lot like the Jurassic Park III movie version, with a red at the head with black marks and white body. However, it takes more after its real-life counterpart, including a thinner skull with more prominent brow horns. Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.25_AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.52 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.40 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.45 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.05.50 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.38.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.39.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 10.50.15 AM.png CeratosaurusAlternateSkin.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 6.16.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 6.16.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 6.16.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 6.16.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 12.24.39.png Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 12.23.36.png Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 12.23.16.png Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 12.22.23.png|Savannah skin for Ceratosaurus Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 12.19.08.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.04.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.01.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.02.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.02.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.02.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.01.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 11.57.27.png ss_5bb5b1548a5358c348bf09c40df436a1f6c12791.jpg CeratosaurusMain.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.21.12 PM.png |-|Toys= Die-Cast: Jurassic Park With the release of the Jurassic Park film in 1993, the Die-Cast: Jurassic Park toy line was released. It contained a [[Die-Cast%3A_Jurassic_Park#Ceratosaurus_and_Triceratops|metal Ceratosaurus action figure]]. The package also contained a Collector card featuring Ceratosaurus (Nr. 19 of the Jurassic Park Collector Cards). The Ceratosaurus has a red head and lighter (green) body. KWjU9uE.jpg Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect A Ceratosaurus figure was originally going to appear in the toy line Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect, but it was scrapped and many of its features were added on to the Paradeinonychus of the same line. Unreleased_cerata.jpg|Unreleased Chaos Effect Ceratosaurus concept art. cerato1.jpg cerato2.jpg Jurassic World A light and sound Ceratosaurus figure is part of the Jurassic World toy line. It resembles the creature, and sports the same coloration, seen in . Pressing its wound causes the toy to roar and pushing down its tail causes it to do the same action plus biting in a downward motion. It uses the roars of the Tyrannosaurus rex from the films."Jurassic World" figures from Hasbro NY Toy Fair Event - 2015 Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-ceratosaurus.jpg A new figure of Ceratosaurus will be featured in a toy line for . It will be part of the "Roarivores" line, which is made up of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds. Jurassic-world-toys-13.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' toy for . 2018cera.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' in the "Roar-avores" toy line JWFK mini dino cera.jpg 719iSwid07L._SL1500_.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-16 at 12.03.39 AM.png 2019cera.jpg Sound Strike Ceratosaurus.jpg Behind the scenes In the script for Jurassic Park III Carnotaurus was originally supposed to be the dinosaur that the group encountered at the Spinosaurus dung site.''Jurassic Park III'' film script: Scene 101 This could be why the Ceratosaurus in Jurassic Park III has a color scheme similar to the Carnotaurus in [[w:c:disney:Dinosaur|Disney's Dinosaur]] that was released a year before. Its color scheme is also similar to Ceratosaurus in the toy line Die-Cast: Jurassic Park (see the "Toys" tab for a picture). In Jurassic Park III, the Ceratosaurus was a modified T. rex model according to model supervisor Ken Bryan on the DVD commentary. Trivia The Jurassic Park III Ceratosaurus color scheme also seems to used for the Level 30 Ceratosaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder (see the "Games" tab for a picture). A base form Ceratosaurus in Jurassic World: The Game looks similar to a base form Carnoraptor (see the "Games" tab for a picture). References Navigation fr:Ceratosaurus es:Ceratosaurus de:Ceratosaurus ru:Цератозавр Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Cameo dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1880s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:Ceratosauria Category:Animals from the Films